


Cooking By the Book

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-09
Updated: 2000-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser tries to repay the Vecchios' kindness





	Cooking By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cooking By the Book  
Cooking by the Book  
By MB  
  
  
        "Ray, I really would  
like to cook dinner for you and your family..." Fraser said emphatically.  
        "Why, Benny? You  
know Ma considers you one of her own..." Ray Vecchio said half  
hearing what his friend was saying and half hearing the hockey game  
on the TV they were watching in the den.  
        "I  
know, Ray, but I still want to show my appreciation."  
        "OK,  
OK! Ask Ma if you can use the kitchen. She has every pot known to man  
to cook with. I'm pretty sure she'll let you use a few." Ray laughed.  
        Ben made his way through  
the large house in search of Ray's mother. He found her in the spacious  
livingroom where she and Frannie sat winding a ball of wool for Ma Vecchio's  
knitting.  
        "Ma...?"  
Fraser began.  
        "Yes,  
Caro? What is it?" She asked.  
        "Ma...I  
was wondering if I would be...that is ...if i could...?"  
        "Ben,  
the best way to say something is to come right out and say it."  
Frannie supplied with a smile.  
        "Very  
well...Ma, may I have to use of your kitchen one day next week? I would  
like to show my appreciation for all the meals you have prepared."  
        "That's not necessary,  
Caro, but the thought is most appreciated."  
        "Please...I  
would like to show that, though my needs are few, I am not inept in the  
kitchen. It would allow me to spread my culinary wings..so to speak."  
        "If it gives you  
pleasure, Caro, it is fine with me." Ma Vecchio smiled.  
        Ben  
clapped his hands together and smiled at the two women.  
        "Yes  
...well...that's settled. What would you like me to prepare?"  
        "Why don't you surprise  
us, Benton." Frannie laughed. "This ought to be good, Ma."  
She said to her mother.  
        "Now,  
Francesca, a little courtesy. Ben is only being polite, and everyone  
in this family takes a turn in the kitchen."  
        Ben's  
cheeks grew rosey. He was allowed to use Ma's kitchen because he was  
family. This honor would take a special recipe.  
        He  
went back to the den and sat down on the couch.  
        "So,  
you get things squared away with Ma?"  
        "Yes.  
Ray."  
        "Well?  
What are ya cookin'"  
        "I  
don't know yet, Ray. I've had some wonderful meals in the past, and  
I'm trying to think of something special. There is an old bookstore  
on the way back to my apartment. I'll stop in there tomorrow and see  
if there is a special cookbook I can buy."  
        "Cookbook?  
Cooking is an artform, Benny. You can't be a great chef from a book.  
You have to add a pinch of this and a dash of that to make the dish taste  
right. It's a feeling. It's not something you read in a book!"  
Ray couldn't believe he was hearing what he was hearing. A cookbook!  
Ma would die, but Ma was a master, at least in his eyes.  
        "I  
am aware that cooking is an artform, Ray, but the honor that Ma has given  
me deserves something special...trust me...I know what I'm doing."  
        "I just want you  
to know that cooking is not some by the book thing you can do. There  
are no exacts in it. I know you, Fraser, you'll use every measuring  
cup and spoon in the house."  
        "I  
will not! However, I assure you, Ray going by the book will not steer  
me wrong."  
        "What  
ever...I just think you'll mess up in the end." Ray laughed.  
        "We'll see."  
        Fraser stayed until  
the end of the game and then bid everyone goodnight.  
        The  
next day as he was working, he took the opportunity to ask Turnbull some  
advice on cooking.  
        "Turnbull,  
what would you consider a "special" homecooked meal?"  
        "Oh, I have so many,  
Sir. Chicken Paprikosh is one of my favorites."  
        "I  
was intending on stopping in an old bookstore on the way home tonight,  
but if you could give me the recipe of this dish, I would be most appreciative."  
        "By all means, Sir.  
I have a recipe book given to me by an old Gypsy acquaintance of mine.  
She could cook a mean chicken. I'll just pop home on my lunch hour and  
get it."  
        "Yes,  
I have heard that Romany women can cook very well. I have never had the  
opportunity to sample any of their meals, myself."  
        "Then  
you are in for a treat when you make this dish, sir"  
        "I  
look forward to it, Turnbull, and thank you kindly."  
        "Anytime,  
Sir"  
        The day  
went on and when Turnbull returned from his lunch hour, he presented  
Fraser with a handwritten booklet. The pages were dogearred and grease  
splattered. It was clear that this booklet had seen much use. He gently  
placed it into the pocket of his Sam Browne and continued with his duties.  
        When his shift ended  
he went home. He walked swiftly, as he was eager to study the recipe  
thoroughly before he shopped for the ingredients. When he got to his  
apartment, he changed out of his uniform and changed into his jeans and  
flannel shirt. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.  
He opened the booklet he had taken from his Sam Browne and picked up  
his cup of tea. The first line caught his attention very quickly. He  
groaned out loud as he contemplated the results of his hastily made declaration  
to Ray. His head dropped and his chin met his chest.  
        The  
first line of the recipe read:  
        "Furst  
u steel a chikin..."  
        "Oh  
Dear!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
